


Sword & Shield Oneshots / headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, ill add in more tags later, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m so disappointed with how little reader fics there are for this game rn, so have a few shnasty fics. I take requests for any other game in the franchise as well, so don’t be afraid to ask.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Leon/Reader, Piers/Reader, Raihan/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 211





	1. Request Page

Requests start here! Comment on this page if you want a certain scenario. The only things I won’t take are:

  * Inc*st
  * Bloodplay
  * Underaged
  * Strange or unusual fetishes (diapers, vore, water sports)
  * Graphic death of a character



Any underaged characters like Marnie, Bede or Hop will be aged if you want an NSFW piece, but I mainly do fluff for these characters, as well as others!


	2. Raihan, restraints [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan decides that battling Leon is more important than a date with his s/o. His s/o however has a payback plan that involves an escape rope and teasing.
> 
> Chapter includes:  
> \- Dubcon / dubious consent  
> \- Restraints  
> \- Cockring  
> \- Creampie  
> \- Biting and a mention of blood  
> \- Degradation / namecalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit wacky. Again, this contains dubious consent, so if it’s not your thing, please head to another story or close this one

“I won’t let it happen again, just let me go!” Raihan begged you. As of now, you were currently deciding your boyfriend’s fate for ditching you again for another stupid battle with Leon. He was so obsessed with beating Leon that he forgot about you sometimes. The amount of times you let it slide was unbearable at this point. You were meant to have a date two nights ago in Wyndon, but you got a text from him saying how he had to face Leon again, certain he’d win. You ended up going home, crying off the hours you spent alone, and if it weren’t for your Wooloo, you would’ve cried yourself to sleep. After that, you ignored him for two days while getting yourself together. Now, Raihan was facing consequences for the first time. 

For the past hour, you’ve had him restrained with his hands behind his back and strapped to a chair in the living room. Meanwhile, you were on his lap grinding against his thigh. He had no other choice but to watch you get off and sit with an exposed hard-on. To him, it was aggravating just to see you enjoy yourself after no contact for two days straight. He couldn’t even begin to think how mad you were with him when you first started ignoring his texts, and not even liking or commenting on any of his photos. He couldn’t be bothered though, since those past two days were focused around strengthening his team up. But now he realized just how furious you were with him. 

“I’m not letting you go for a while, Raihan,” you said, a bit of anger in your voice. “If you even think of cumming, I’ll leave you right here,” you threatened, continuing to grind yourself against his thigh. Your hands didn’t even touch his member as you pleasured yourself, leaving him to watch you get off without his help. It made him angry that he watched you get to your own climax without his physical help, not even fingering you. You were just enjoying yourself as much as you could until he apologized like you wanted; after confronting him, he didn’t say sorry and just welcomed you back without thinking anything was wrong. You were so sick of it that you pushed him into the chair and tied him around it with an escape rope you had lying in your bag. It was all in the heat of the moment and you could’ve swore you had hot tears flickering down your cheeks as you thought of just leaving him there. Again, not the best idea you had. You’d honestly be surprised if he let you stay with him after this whole mess. But for now, you and your boyfriend were having a moment together. 

However, your moment wasn’t going to last long; as if it were karma giving you a big middle finger to your red face, you heard a faint snap as your orgasm came close again, and watched Raihan’s face shifted from anger to surprise. Your heart dropped to your stomach when you realized what happened, and a happy Raihan finally broke free from the angry one. It was almost as if he was saying ‘you fucked up big time’. You’re in for a shit storm, aren’t you? 

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in,” Raihan said, picking you up and pushing you onto the chair. Thankfully, it was cushioned, so when he slammed you into it you didn’t hit your head hard. Your back slid down flat against the seat and your legs remained dangled in the air thanks to Raihan holding them up. He pulled your underwear down quickly, and didn’t hesitate to lap his tongue over your hole. He threw your legs over his shoulders, and you gasped feeling his heat against you. Moaning, you smiled and relaxed as he ate you out. It didn’t last long however, feeling his sharp teeth bite your thigh once he realized your enjoyment. Blood was drawn from your thigh as soon as he parted with the soft skin, growling. When you tried to push him off, knowing full well he would bite you again, he held your hands up and bit your other thigh, leaving another mark. Small tears filled your eyes as he continued to bite and break your skin. You never expected him to be THIS angry with you. He spit on your hole as he stopped his biting for now, and used three fingers to spread you open to get you ready for him. He knew how painful it was starting off with three fingers, but he could care less. “You should be grateful I’m even prepping you. If I was any crueler I’d fuck you without doing anything.” He explained. He then stood up and spit into his hand, leaving gracious amounts on his palm to rub on his thick cock. He stared at you in the eyes while stroking himself, getting his dick wet for your puffed and needy entrance. “It’d be even crueler if I left you here without cumming. But I’m not that mean, are I?” He asked, now slapping his tip against your hole. He was obviously referring to you not letting him cum for an hour straight, placing a little cock ring around his member. Speaking of, he took the device off of him in one swift motion, un-clicking it and throwing it across the room. 

Without even putting a condom on, he entered you as soon as his tip hit your entrance again, making you gasp with surprise and pain. If he was angry before, he was fuming now. You knew how much he hated doing anything without a condom; he didn’t like the cleanup he’d have to do without one, but that still didn’t mean he didn’t raw from time to time. You were trying to focus on how angry he was to try and distract you from the current pain; Without proper prep it felt like he was splitting you in half. However, your body managed within minutes as he began roughly thrusting in and out of your hole, stretching you whole. He grew rougher and rougher the more he fucked you senseless, making you moan and scream his name along with apologies. He knew it should’ve been a punishment for you, but he just loved watching you get off somehow. And the fact that he was finally getting you off with his dick made him ecstatic. His tip continued to hit your deepest parts, making you cry out in pleasure. You knew if he kept this up you’d be cumming in no time. 

“SHIT! R-RAIHAN!” You said, lust filling up your body. You watched as he manically filled you and pulled out with rapid speed, moaning as he hit deeper and deeper into you every time. You grasped at the cushion behind you, your hands desperate to grab something. Your eyes rolled up into your head, satisfied with his cock stretching you so wide and full. Fuck, you felt so deliciously full that you didn’t know how you could stay mad at Raihan when he had such an amazing dick like this. Closing your eyes and biting your lip, you moaned louder as he pounded your insides into mush, overwhelmed by the feeling. You only came once without help from Raihan, and you were near climax before he broke out of his restraints. Now you could feel yourself getting close again, not even half an hour into it. Just before you could stumble over your edge, you felt empty. When you questioned it, you saw Raihan’s cock pulled out of you. 

“I’m not gonna let you cum until you apologize, you fucking BRAT,” he said, pulling out of you. You whimpered and bit your tongue, trying not to apologize. Suddenly petty feelings came back to you. Why should you? You’ve expressed your feelings to him the minute you walked in his house, and the only thing he did was give you a small sorry and headed out the door for another match. The most he should be doing is apologize to you. Raihan knew he was in the wrong and didn’t want to admit it. And he knew that fully, groaning and placing his cock right back into you with zero hesitation. “Fucking stubborn whore,” he said, reaching down to grab you. He kissed you deeply, tongue invading your mouth as quick as your lips touched. You moaned from his touch and could practically see stars. He was so weak for you and he knew it, wanting to see you cum. He couldn’t deny that for you, could he? Plus, it was for his own pleasure too, wasn’t it? Either way, he could feel your hole tighten around his cock and watched you cum for him, following shortly after. He spilled into you with pleasure, spurting ropes of cum into you with an ecstatic look on his face. 

“There we go...fuck...you feel that?” He said, continuing to empty himself into you. You could feel his warm cum start to fill up your hole so graciously, as if it were a thanks for something. His fluid continued to fill you up for another three minutes before he pulled out, his cock growing limp and squirting once more as he did. The white fluid started to naturally spill out of you, a bit falling onto the floor below. Before any more could, he wiped it up and forced it back inside of you. His heart pumped watching it, crazed like an animal at the sight. He panted heavily while smiling along with you, out of breath from his rough session. Seeing tears in your eyes, he let out a small huff. He really did a number on you didn’t he? Despite how he should’ve been mad at you restraining him like that all afternoon, he felt bad. He didn’t mean to abandon you on purpose, he just got carried away with battling Leon. All he wanted to do was beat Leon, even if it was just once. Kissing your forehead, he whispered sorry over and over again with every kiss. You smiled and whimpered when he kissed you, tugging him closer to you when he kissed your lips, you legs still shaking. He held two fingers over your hole and stroked your cheek with another free hand, smiling as you kissed him softly. Once you pulled apart, he smiled and pressed his forehead to yours. “I love you baby.” he said, smiling. You smiled back and hummed in agreement. “I know you do,” you said. Raihan chuckled and kissed your cheek, making sure to treat you with care after your rough session. “I’m sorry for doing that to you, baby. I should’ve let you apologize on your own...” you admitted. He sighed and kissed your forehead lightly, thanking you without words. That was a conversation for the bath. 

“C’mon, lets get you cleaned up,” he said, helping you up and off the chair. Sure he was going to clean you up, but he was going to be petty and make you walk all the way to the bathroom.


	3. Update / Author's Note

Hey, things have been a little hectic over by me for a while, which is why I haven't been updating this a lot more frequently then I have. 

1\. My sister was admitted into the hospital for a few days, everything's fine and it's nothing too serious. It was right around Christmas so I was busy during that time. She's home now and she's all well and healthy, so nothing to fear.  
2\. I've been trying to work on my art portfolio since I have nothing in it, so I've been scrambling around to get that done before applying to college at all yet. I also have mid-terms coming up in January, so I'll probably be slammed with work again. I also have to study for my driver's exam since I'm dumb as fucqué™.  
3\. I've been writing all of the requests at once in an app on my phone, so don't worry about not seeing your story on here! I've also been working on side stories after I finish requests and stuff, trying to fit in as much fluff as I can. 

This is all I pretty much have to share. I'm going to be publishing the Kabu story next, which is rather long so I'll try to make it a bit shorter, but as for now have a happy new year and a good 2020! Stay positive, drop toxic people, make some jokes, etc. Will update soon!


End file.
